Cardcaptor Xander?
by Jake456
Summary: Clow Reed send a familiar book to everyone's favorite Zeppo... Chaos ensures
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either the BtVS, Cardcaptors and Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1

Clow Reed knew that his death was coming as he was getting old, no magic could beat death. He looked into the future and witnessed two descendents: Sakura Kinomoto and one descendent he had just found out about; Xander Harris, he was going to be born on the Hellmouth. Sakura would survive without the Clow cards but Xander could use the Clow cards for great good or evil on the Hellmouth, he beckoned Keroberos to come to him and the Clow cards that would be needed on the Hellmouth.

"My lord, you summoned me?" Keroberos asked.

"Yes," Clow said, "I have a task for you; I want you to protect the Clow cards."

"And what of Yue?" Keroberos asked.

"He will join you in time Keroberos," Clow Reed said, "but for now it is time for you to sleep."

Keroberos felt a gentle darkness fall over him and lull him to sleep, he heard Clow Reed's voice say, "Be careful on the Hellmouth."

Clow Reed than called one of his oldest human friends and said, "Salazar, I heard things were going badly with you and the other founders and I thank you for your coming here amidst your own troubles."

Salazar Slytherin smiled and said, "Clow, I would have come even if the wizardling world was hunting me down."

Clow smiled gently and passed Salazar a book and a key and said, "These must be given to my descendent; Xander Harris, on this date without fail. You will find him in what will be called Sunnydale."

Salazar looked at the book and key and realized that it was the Clow cards, he whispered, "You would trust me with these?"

"More than I would trust Godric or Rowena that's for sure," Clow said as he got up to make a cup of tea for himself and Salazar.

"But isn't Godric's ideals more in line with your own?" Salazar laughed.

"No, Godric is a good man but his own light blinds him," Clow said with a gentle tone.

Salazar nodded and drank the bitter tea that Clow had poured for him. 'Whoever this Xander Harris guy is, he was in for some interesting times,' he thought and then said, "Clow, will Xander be a wizard?"

"He will be a wizard and before you ask it will be his choice rather or not he goes to Hogwarts," Clow said.

Salazar left with the book and key, Clow Reed smiled; he trusted Salazar enough that he would fulfill his request and walked into his small library content in knowing that his life was good and he wished good lives for all of his descendents.

Sunnydale; several hundred years later and a few days after the Master's failed attempt to escape at the Harvest, Xander was still feeling extremely depressed about Jesse's death, he forced himself to smile and joke but it was twisting him inside. He was going home when he saw a robed man approach him and ask, "Excuse me, are you Xander Harris?"

"Uhh no," Xander said as he backed away nervously; this guy was creeping him out.

The robed man looked at Xander and said, "You are Xander Harris, I have something for you," as he pulled something out of his robe, Xander saw a book on the sidewalk and the robed man was gone.

Xander crept towards the book and picked it up, he looked at the back and saw an intricate design of a moon and sun on the back and on the front; a winged catlike thing along with a lock and on its side, in gold lettering, it spelled out the Clow Book.

Xander thought, Hmm, maybe Giles could help me understand what it is."

The next day Xander went to the library and saw Giles trying to teach Buffy how to fight, "Hey Giles," Xander called out, "I need some help with something, when you got the time."

Giles looked up and said, "I can help you right now actually," as he walked over to where Xander was standing. Xander held the Clow book so Giles could see it and said, "Sorry Xander, I wish I could help you but I haven't heard of this book before," and handed the book back to Xander.

Xander sighed, looked at the book and said, "Thanks anyways," and walked out of the library to try to study the book at home and read it.

Meanwhile, Giles had been intrigued by the name, the name Clow sounded kind of familiar. He decided to look in one of his older books, as he read through the book he found the name,

"Ah," Giles said, "here it is. Clow Reed: an extremely powerful magician, he was half Chinese and half English and combined the two magical systems to create a group of magical cards that were supposedly sealed in a book called the Clow book."

"Good lord!!!" Giles exclaimed, "Does that mean Xander has that damned book!!?"

Giles continued on reading the book and realized that the Watchers council had little knowledge on Clow Reed, including reports on his powers or even his existence. So Giles thought, 'Maybe, just luckily, Xander had a forgery which was most likely as there was too much conflicting reports.'

Later that day, Xander was at home when he saw the book unlock itself and inside Xander saw a deck of cards. He picked the top card which showed a yellowish fairy like creature called: 'The Windy.' As Xander said that name out loud a massive wind blew upwards the cards blew out the window and flew into different directions. Xander just had a dumbfounded look on his face as he saw a small orange and white creature appear out of the book.

"Hidey ho, hidey ho. Thanks for waking me up man," he said and as he looked around and saw the mess, he said, "Awww, no way!!! Did you release the Clow cards?"

Xander just nodded with a dumbfounded look and screamed, "What the hell are you!!?" as he grabbed something blunt to hit it.

"WHOA, WHOA, what are you going to do with that thing!!?" the creature screamed in fear.

"Well, I am just going to smash it over the head of the cute, fuzzy demon," Xander said as he tried to crush the creature.

"I am NOT a demon, I am Keroberos; the guardian beast and you now have to catch those cards you just set free."

Those words snapped Xander out of his shock and he screamed, "What do you mean I have to catch them!!"

"Because you set them free," Keroberos screamed back.

Xander glared at the little creature and said, "Make me!"

Keroberos looked at Xander and grinned at him, he said, "You don't want me to make you, trust me."

"Look small stuff, I doubt you can make me," Xander said as he was about to walk away.

Keroberos snorted and said, "Show some responsibility for your actions.

Xander froze and glared at Keroberos and said, "If you're the guardian beast then you get them."

"Because only the one who freed them can catch them," Keroberos muttered under his breath.

Xander growled, "And how do I catch them then?"

Keroberos looked at the key, touched it and it turned into a staff.

Kerberos looked puzzled and said, "Hmm, it's usually a wand not a staff."

"Thank god!!!" Xander said, "I will so NOT be waving a wand around if I agree to do this."

Keroberos thought, 'How the hell did he unlock the book? It might have been destiny or just a horrible happenstance.' He said, "Please dude, I really need your help."

Xander looked at the little orange and white winged creature, which looked pathetic by this time, and said, "Alright, I'll help."

"Thanks dude," Keroberos screamed happily as he hugged Xander's face and said, "Soon you and I are going to be the best of friends, oh and hey, what's your name?"

"Uhh, it's Xander."

"Well, you can call me Kero; it's a short version of my name."

Xander sighed; it was going to be a weird time for him.

TBC

A/N: Okay I wanted to try a cardcaptor Btvs crossover because I have only seen one of those in the website and hey what cards should Xander find first if you have seen the series or the manga before give your input and also it's been sometime since I have seen the series or read the manga so forgive me for any errors I may have made thanks

What kind of chaos should the released cards should bring to Sunnydale?

What romantic pairings should there be between BtVS, Cardcaptors and Harry Potter if I do so? Please note that I am a slash writer but any ideas are welcome.

A/N2: Not sure what other crossovers will be included in this story, any ideas?

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 2

Xander sighed as he walked to school, his new magical staff was being worn around his neck in disguise as a necklace and he fingered it absently, feeling the large sapphire in the main setting. He had remembered Kero's words about the Clow cards and how much chaos each one could do if left on its own, 'Lovely,' he thought, 'just lovely.'

"Ummff!!" Kero groaned from Xander's backpack, "It stinks back here, when was this thing cleaned?"

Xander said, "Well excuse me if I didn't expect to have passengers riding in it."

Kero stuck his head out and made a puking motion and looked at Xander, 'This kid was something else, anyone else would have run away screaming.'

Xander said, "Kero, back into the backpack, we're at the school."

Kero grumbled as he got back into the backpack, he saw Xander's lunch and pulled out a Twinkie, "Umm," he said, "A cake? Wonder if it's any good?" and began to eat it.

Xander looked at the moving pack and screamed, "You little bastard, are you eating my Twinkie's?"

Kero flew out and said, "Twinkie? What a beautiful name for such a delicious cake."

Xander screamed, "Yes, it is delicious and it was one of my last packages too."

Kero looked down and said, "Sorry Xander, it was just so good," he then hung his head in shame.

Xander hugged the little guy and said, "It's alright Kero but get back in the pack."

"I'll call the SPCA about this!!" Kero yelled as Xander shoved him back into the backpack.

Xander said, "I don't think you'll fall under their jurisdiction as you are a mystical being of some kind."

"Yeah, yeah," Kero said as he wedged himself between Xander's books.

Xander walked into the library and saw the gang talking about the latest big bad, looks like it was a vampire thing this week. Kero was listening intently to the meeting and trying to ascertain any news about the Clow cards.

Buffy said, "Oh, that's right Giles; there was an attack near one of the local martial arts schools."

Giles looked up curiously and said, "Well, I have no idea why vampires or demons would attack there, they prefer easier prey. You should look into it."

Xander heard Kero say, Dude, with what they are talking about it has to be the Fight card, that sounds like it alright."

"What's the Fight card like?" Xander asked.

"Oh, Clow Reed created it to aid in his physical combat skills," Kero said, "it always was aggressive. We got to catch now before it gets out of hand."

"But I'm still in school," Xander said, "principal Flutie would sit me down for a," Xander shuddered, "rap session."

"We have to stop it before it hurts someone," Kero whispered back and was gratified when Xander nodded his agreement and when he was alone he snuck out and ran to where Buffy had said the Fight Card was.

Xander walked while holding his staff out, prepared for anything when he saw what looked like a young teenage girl in front of him. She looked at the staff he held and smirked and ran to fight him, Xander used the staff to block Fight's punches and kicks.

"Holy shit!!" Xander moaned.

Kero yelled, "Xander, use Windy, she can help bind the Fight card."

Xander pulled out the card and yelled, "Windy, help me bind Fight!!!" As he said that Windy flew out and tried to help slow Fight down while Xander used his staff to try to seal Fight.

Kero called, "Xander, you have to weaken Fight some more before you can seal it and remember to say the incantation that I taught you."

'Hmm,' Xander thought, 'I have to weaken it,' as he suddenly slammed his staff into Fight's head repeatedly.

Kero just watched amazed, 'I didn't mean it like THAT and WOW, Xander was really hitting Fight hard.'

Xander looked at Fight and said, "Fight card: return to your power confined!!!" Fight card sighed with relief as the energies surrounded it and sealed back into its card form.

Xander said, "WOW, what a rush."

Kero said, "Well that certainly was, shall we say, creative."

"Hey, it was either that or get my ass beaten," Xander said as he picked up the Fight card.

"Now sign it Xander," Kero said, "or else anyone else would be able to take it from you."

Xander shrugged and signed his name to the card, he grabbed Kero and walked back to school he muttered, "I hope the rest of the cards are easier."

Kero said, "I wouldn't count on it Xander, most of the cards will be difficult to catch but you have done a great job getting the fight card, it will help you with the cards as it can transfer its fighting prowess to you."

Xander looked at Kero and said, "You're kidding? You mean this gives me instant Kung Fu?"

"Yeah but don't over use it, your body hasn't trained to use these moves," Kero said seriously.

Xander nodded, he trusted Kero's word on this matter about anything to do with the Clow cards.

A few weeks later, Xander had still managed to keep his card hunting activities from the Scoobies, Xander didn't want the gang getting hurt because of his card hunting so he kept quiet about it and because of his card hunting he missed the field trip to the zoo, which from what Buffy had told him was fairly interesting, Xander had managed to capture the Power card, the Fiery and the Shadow.

Xander was sitting in home room when the teacher introduced a new foreign exchange student, "Well everyone, I hope you give our new student a friendly Sunnydale welcome."

A young man with light brown hair and eyes came in to the classroom and he said, "Hello, my name is Syaoran Li. It is nice to meet all of you," he then stared intently at Xander.

Xander just looked back and thought, 'Why the hell is he staring at me?'

Buffy was sitting next to Xander, along with Willow, and she noticed that the new kid was staring at Xander. She was getting confused and annoyed by Xander's absences so she decided to ask Angel to follow Xander and see what was going on his life.

Xander was out with Kero as they had heard rumours about some weird stuff going on and Kero wanted to check it out to see if it was a Clow card, as they got close to where the disturbances were happening Kero suddenly said, "I sense a Clow card nearby."

"Where?" Xander said looking around and summoning his staff when he saw what appeared to be Jesse appear in front of him, "No WAY!!!" Xander whispered, "You're dead."

"Jesse" grinned and said, "Dude, it's me alright."

Xander ran to hug his best friend; ignoring Kero's cries saying that wasn't Jesse it was the Illusion card that was pretending to be Jesse.

Angel couldn't believe he was watching the boy because Buffy wanted to know what was going on. As far as he was concerned the boy was allowed to have his own life outside the Scoobies, he was about to leave when he heard a voice scream, "Xander, don't fall for Illusion's tricks!!!" He rushed to see Xander walk towards another man.

Xander wasn't listening to Kero's panicked screams, he was so happy to see Jesse.

Angel looked at the other man carefully and realized that was no human or vampire and it was going to kill Xander, he could see it in the creature's eyes so he rushed towards Xander and pulled him back.

Kero sighed with relief that the other man pulled Xander from going near Illusion causing Illusion to disappear.

Xander punched Angel and screamed, "Let me go, its Jesse."

"It's not Jesse Xander; it's some creature taking his form."

Xander was in tears about what Illusion did to him and Angel didn't let him go, afraid that the boy might do something.

Kero floated towards Xander and whispered, "Xander, dude, are you alright?"

"NO I am NOT," Xander said with the anger in his voice growing, "the Illusion card just played with me. It is SO going down."

Angel let Xander go and saw the small orange creature go with Xander and Angel said, "Xander, what's going on?"

Xander said, "Angel, it's my business, not yours," and walked off.

Angel growled, hoping to scare the boy to coming back with him but it didn't seem to be working. He wasn't sure if he would tell Buffy about this, Xander was right; it was his business. 'I will talk to Xander about it the next day, carefully,' he thought. He could smell the power coming off the boy and it scared him.

Meanwhile, a figure in a Chinese looking suit was staring at the boy leaving and running after the Illusion card, "So," Syaoran Li said to himself, "my feelings WERE right. That man was the one with the Clow cards."

A/N: so guys, how mad will Xander be that Illusion tried to do away with him with Jesse's form? Also I had to play around Syaoran's age I just think it's kind of tasteless for Xander to have to fight a ten year old for the Clow cards so now he is around Xander's age and he will be confronting Xander soon enough.

I am not going to be writing about each of Xander's card captures so please forgive me for that.

TBC

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 3

Xander ran after the Illusion card, he was angry that it tried to use Jesse's form against him, the Illusion was going **DOWN**.

Kero flew after Xander hoping he could stop him before Xander made a mistake going after Illusion angry like that.

"Xander," Kero screamed, "don't go after Illusion angry, you'll just make mistakes man."

"But it took Jesse's form and tried to kill me!!!" Xander said.

"Because it knew you wouldn't attempt to hurt it Xander," Kero said softly.

"That changes NOW!!" Xander said, "I am going to bind it before it hurts anyone else."

As Xander and Kero ran looking for the Illusion Syaoran was watching Xander carefully; his mother told him only to observe for now and watch the cardcaptor. He sensed the rage that Xander was concealing and rage was a bad path to go, especially with the power he had. Now he would watch until he was needed to help Xander or stop him, what ever came first.

Angel decided to follow Xander to see if he needed his aid, as he rushed past he noticed the boy in the Chinese clothing watching Xander and muttered that he would find out more about the kid, it seemed to him that Xander was hiding quite a lot.

Xander and Kero were running through the streets looking for Illusion, Kero suddenly said, "I wonder why Illusion is this aggressive? It might be due to the energies from the hellmouth here."

"Let's discuss it later, after we find it and seal it Kero," Xander said.

Kero nodded as they saw a group of people running in another direction and they both thought that the Illusion was that way, or that Sunnydale's wildlife has struck again as Xander stopped a young man and yelled, "What are you running from?"

The young man said, "It was zombie horde, everyone else said they saw other things, but it was zombies!!!"

Kero whispered, "The Illusion card, it's causing a panic."

Xander nodded and ran into the place where everyone was rushing off and saw Jesse, except now he was in vampire form.

"Now," Xander said, "I don't have ANY problem binding YOU!!"

The Illusion grinned showing off its fangs and Xander summoned his staff whispering, "_Key that hides the power of the dark show your true form before me. I, Xander, command you under our contract Release!"_

"_Key that that hides the forces of the darkness show me your true form! By the covenant I, Xander, command you, Release!"_ As Xander said that Clow Reed's magical circle appeared. Angel, who was watching, saw an image of the sun and moon appear in the glowing yellow circle.

The key formed into the staff, Xander hefted the midnight blue staff and looked at the Illusion and summoned the power of the Windy to attempt to bind it, and the wind formed chains around Illusion.

Illusion attempted to break free of the yellowish winds but it couldn't, it looked up and saw Xander summon the Fight card and jump towards him in a perfect Shaolin martial art style.

Xander loved the Fight card and with Kero's instructions he began to train his body so that he could withstand the use of the Fight, he began to fight with the Illusion, he managed to counter all of Illusion's attacks with counters and eventually defeated the Illusion card.

Xander said, "_Illusion card return to your power confine, Illusion card," _as he swung his staff and finally sealed the Illusion card.

Angel watched the battle with fascination; he didn't know Xander had such power. He saw that Xander was exhausted after the battle and walked towards Xander's prone form, Kero flew in front of him and said, "Hey vamp stay away from Xander or else!!"

"Or else what?" Angel asked curiously.

Kero said, "Or else I will bite your kneecaps off."

Angel laughed and said, "All I was doing going to take him back to my apartment and who are you by the way?"

"I am Keroberos; the guardian beast and Xander is my friend, so watch it Deadboy."

Angel sighed, he picked up Xander and began to carry him towards his apartment and then said, "So, you picked up on the Deadboy nickname?"

Kero laughed and said, "I came up with it actually."

Angel growled, "Great," as Xander mumbled something incoherent as they got to Angel's apartment.

Kero said, "Why are you being so nice to him anyways?"

"Because I'm worried about him, okay?" Angel growled.

Kero looked at the vampire with a bit of suspicion. He would give him the benefit of the doubt, for now, but if the vampire tried anything he was dust.

As they got to the apartment Angel began to undress Xander for bed when Kero stopped him, "HEY, don't you think he's going be nervous if he wakes up and finds out he's only in his underwear?"

Angel thought it over and said, "You're right but hopefully he won't panic tomorrow when he wakes up here."

Xander slept soundly, his snores filling the room. Angel decided to question Kero about what exactly Xander was up to, as he listened to the story Angel paled, more than usual, horrified that Xander had no choice but to retrieve the cards.

Kero said, "It's more than that, he is going to be the Master of the Clow cards."

Angel growled, "Xander should have a normal life, I just wish he hadn't to have to do this."

Kero looked at Angel with a look in his eyes and said, "What does anyone in this town know about normal?"

Angel just sighed and looked back at the sleeping boy, wishing that Xander could have at least have a normal life.

The next morning Xander woke up feeling relaxed, he hadn't slept that well in years. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised, 'This wasn't my room, where the hell am I?' he thought as he got up.

Angel looked at him and said, "So, you're finally up?"

Xander squeaked out, "Where's my shirt?"

Angel laughed and said, "Xander, you can wear some of my clothes, I got some in your size."

Xander got up nervously and said to Angel, "NO peeking."

Angel sighed and closed his eyes, 'The boy was too self conscious,' he thought as he heard Xander shift about.

"Okay, I'm dressed," Xander said quietly.

Angel looked at Xander and said, "Good, now we are going to talk about your activities about this Clow card thing?"

Xander looked at Angel and said, "I'm trying my best to handle it Angel."

Angel looked at Xander and said, "Yes you are and, I might add, very well Xander but you shouldn't handle it alone."

"So you want me to tell Buffy then?" Xander asked.

"No, I want to help you Xander," Angel said quietly.

"But what about Buffy?" Xander asked.

Angel thought, 'She would instantly go into protective mode and try to take over Xander's job for his own protection and knowing the boy, he would have problems with it and end up leaving the group.'

"No Xander, we won't tell Buffy, unless it's too big for us to handle," Angel said.

Kero who was listening in said, "Doesn't Xander get a choice in your aid or not?"

Angel shook his head and said, "He's a 16 year old boy and we are just handing the Clow cards to him."

Kero thought it over and knew that soon, Yue would come for the final Judgement and who knows how Xander would handle Yue and even Kero didn't know who Yue was now.

Angel looked at the little orange creature and knew the little guy was hiding something and it was BIG.

Kero shook his head and muttered, "It's going to be alright, we still have most of the cards to find."

Meanwhile, Syaoran was back at school, he was confused that this Xander guy obviously had power and no one seemed to notice his powers, his best friend was the slayer and he idly wondered how they met.

Syaoran was sitting at a class wondering where Xander was, he had wanted to see if they could at least talk. Xander couldn't have gotten the sealing staff without Keroberos's aid and that meant the guardian beast accepted him as a Cardcaptor.

Back at Angel's apartment, Xander had finished listening to Angel talk about how they would work out as a team.

"So Xander, I want you to come back here every day. That Fight card is good but I want you to be able to fight without the card," Angel said.

Xander grumbled and said, "Who made you the boss of me?"

Angel smiled and said, "I am not the boss here, you are and I will aid you in your task."

Kero looked at Xander and said, "Dude, take him up on his offer, we can use the aid."

"Alright," Xander said, "Partners, for now," as he shook Angel's hand.

TBC

Poll Question who should Yue be disguised as? I will take any reasonable suggestions

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter

Chapter 4

Xander sighed, Angel had insisted on being everywhere with him and when Angel had found out what his father was like Angel had begun to make plans to remove him from the house.

Syaoran was keeping a watch out for Xander at school and finally he found him by himself in the cafeteria, he sat down next to Xander and said, "Hello, Cardcaptor."

Xander coughed on the food he was eating and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Syaoran looked at him and had a slight smile on his face and said, "I saw you after one of the Clow cards last night, which one was it? Ah yes, the Illusion wasn't it?"

Xander was red in the face; he didn't want people to know about the cards. Syaoran laughed and said, "It wasn't my intention to tell people your secret I want to talk to you about the Clow cards."

"Okay," Xander said with a touch of suspicion in his voice, "when do you want to talk?"

"Tonight, with Keroberos and your vampire ally at the club," Syaoran said as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

Xander sighed, 'What was that guy's problem?' he thought as he prepared for the rest of his day, he went to the library only to see Buffy look at him and he said, "Uhh, hi Buff, what's up?"

Buffy looked at him and said, "Okay, spill mister; what's with all the unexplained disappearances? We hardly see you anymore."

Willow nodded sadly and said, "I miss you Xander."

Xander sighed and said, "I just have a lot of stuff to do Wills it doesn't mean I don't want to be with my friends."

Giles stared intently and noticed the necklace that Xander was wearing; it was a dark blue with a large sapphire set in the middle, "Xander," Giles asked, "could I see that necklace?"

Xander said, "No Giles, its, uhh, a family heirloom, bad mojo to let anyone see it."

Giles nodded but he was going to keep an eye on Xander from now on for he was acting odder and odder.

Xander looked at the clock and realized that Angel wanted him at his apartment soon and said, "Okay Buffy, I have to go now," and ran off, leaving the Scoobies confused.

As Xander walked towards Angel's apartment he had a sudden feeling that something was in an alley, as he walked in he summoned Fiery to walk with him and as he walked down the alley he looked surprised as he saw large white bird and he wondered was it a Clow card. He noticed that it was hurt and scared.

Xander walked towards it and said, "It's going to be alright big fella," the bird looked at Xander and chirped and nuzzled Xander's hand.

Xander summoned his staff and said, "You come with me, okay?"

The bird looked at Xander and nodded, transforming into the Fly card which surprised him, Xander picked the card up and felt nothing but complete trust coming from it. Xander decided to try it out, as he activated it he felt something sprout from his back, he ran to a reflective surface and saw large white wings on his back, "WOW," he said as he flapped his wings and flew towards Angel's apartment.

Angel was waiting impatiently for Xander to come back when he heard Xander's heartbeat. He sighed with relief until Xander came in and he had large white wings, Angel fell down and sputtered, "W-w-what the hell happened Xander?"

Kero flew around and said, "It's the Fly card!! He caught it on his own? That's amazing!!"

Xander shook his head and said, "It came to me and allowed me to take it."

Kero smiled even wider and almost shouted, "You mean it came to you on its own!!? That's incredible!!"

Xander smiled and said, "Really?"

Kero nodded, "That means it trusts you."

Xander sighed and sat down while Angel got up and felt the wings growing out of Xander's back and tugged on them, "HEY," Xander yelled, "no touching the wings."

Angel pulled his hand away and said, "Sorry Xander, I was just wondering if they grew from your back or were magical constructs?"

Xander looked at Kero who said, "I think they are both actually."

"Well," Xander said, "I'm just glad that they didn't shred my shirt when they sprouted."

Angel nodded and said, "Xander, I want you to move in here with me, your parents aren't acceptable care givers."

Xander said, "Isn't this place a bit small for you and me?"

Angel looked around and realized that Xander was right; 'It certainly wasn't good for three people,' he thought, 'or at least two people and a talking plush toy.'

Xander said, "Oh, that's right. That new kid, Syaoran Li, asked to meet us at the Bronze tonight."

Kero looked at Xander confused and asked, "Whose Syaoran Li?"

Angel looked up and said, "Is he that kid that's around your age Xander with brown hair and eyes?"

Xander nodded and wondered how Angel knew that.

"I saw him following you when you went after the Illusion Card," Angel said.

"Oh," Xander said, but he was thinking, 'That was weird that he was following me.'

That night Angel, along with Xander and Kero, who hid in Xander's backpack, as they sat at the table waiting for Li. Angel noticed that Buffy and Willow coming in and knew Xander wouldn't want them to get involved and neither did he, these Clow cards were a bit past them. He told Xander to move to another table so they wouldn't see them.

Li came in and started to look for Xander, he saw the vampire and Xander move out of the sight of the two girls that always seemed to be with him, he moved gracefully through the crowd looking for the small group when he saw them on one of the balconies overlooking the club, he got up there and said, with a polite bow, "I am Syaoran Li but I have noticed some people have problems with my first name so you may call me Li."

Xander said, "So, uhh, Li you wanted to talk to us?"

Li smiled and said, "Indeed I do, my family is distantly related to Clow Reed but I have done studies into your family background and have found that you are descended from Clow Reed too."

Xander listened and said, "You researched my family tree?"

Li smirked and said, "Because Clow Reed left a journal for us and it explained about you and how you were chosen to be the master of the Clow cards."

"Say what!!?" Xander said with disbelieving voice.

"There were originally two choices for the Clow cards to go to: you or your cousin Sakura Kinomoto, she lives in Japan," Li said.

Xander spat out, "I have a cousin in Japan!!?"

Li smiled and said, "Yeah, I met her when we were both around ten years old. My mother arranged for her to come live us so we could teach her eastern magic."

Xander was still coughing on his drink unbelieving of the news he had just heard that he had a cousin.

Li said, "Sakura was also the one who found the journal which explained why he sent the cards to you."

Xander nodded and said, "So why'd he send them to me?"

Li sighed, "Clow Reed was a powerful seer and decided before you were even born."

Xander just looked confused and Angel nodded, "One of my childes was a seer too but nowhere as powerful as this Clow Reed was."

Li looked at Angel and said, "I know vampires, even ones of your line and your line isn't well known for their kindness."

Angel sighed and told Li of the curse that was given to him by the gypsy clan when he killed their daughter.

"Hmm," Li said, "let me look into this curse, maybe we can find a way to make your soul permanent without the use of dark magic."

Angel looked hopeful, "That would be incredible but the spell's been lost for ages."

"Hmm, my mother has one of the most extensive libraries of magic in the world," Li said with pride in his voice.

Xander said, "So, you're here because of what exactly?"

"Clow Reed asked our family to aid you with the Clow cards," Li said.

Kero suddenly spoke up and said, "How were you going to aid him?"

"Ah, Keroberos," Li said, "I am to instruct him in Eastern philosophy, martial arts and magic."

Angel coughed out, "That's great actually, and also I might add that we need a place to live as his place is unacceptable."

Li grinned and said, "I already know and my mother has arranged to adopt Xander into our family."

"So I'm going to known as Xander Li instead of Harris?"

"Nope, my mother suggested that you take Reed as your last name," Li said.

Angel thought it over and said, "That sounds alright but let's leave the name change out until later."

Li nodded and gave them the address of the house his family had procured for them; he bowed politely and said, "Oh Xander, your cousin Sakura will be coming with my mother next week to meet you."

Kero just sat there stunned, he knew he should have expected **anything** with Clow Reed but sometimes that old man surprised even _him_.

Xander looked at Angel and said, "Wow that was a good meeting I guess."

Angel said, "It was more than a good meeting; you got some support now Xander Reed."

"Hey, not Xander Reed," Xander replied, "still Harris."

TBC

A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted Li to be supportive of Xander in this story. Also what will his mom do to the Harris's? also does anyone know her name I kind of forgot the name so if anyone knows let me know and also I might reveal Xander's activities to the girls but I will have Sakura and Li explain to Buffy why it's Xander's job not hers to find and capture the Clow Cards also I hope you guys liked how Xander caught the Fly card.

Oh yes and Mei Lin Li will be coming too.

Please rate and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 5

The next week Xander was at the LA airport waiting for Li's mom and Xander's cousin, Li said, "Oh, there they are Xander."

Xander looked at were Li was pointing and saw a brown haired girl with bright green eyes, she looked at Li and ran to hug him and she looked at Xander and said, "So you're cousin Xander?" as she took Xander in a bone shattering hug.

Xander grunted as Sakura hugged him, she looked at him and said, "Li was right; you have power," as she walked towards the baggage handling device.

Yelan walked up to Xander, who was busy looking at his cousin, she smiled and tapped him on the shoulder.

Xander looked back and saw a tall elegant looking woman with long black hair, Xander bowed to her in the Chinese way Li had drilled into him.

Yelan said, "Greetings Xander Reed it is good to meet you."

Xander stammered a greeting to her.

"Don't worry Xander," Yelan said, "I am going to help you."

Xander followed Yelan and Sakura to the baggage claim, Xander was just staring at Yelan in shock as she was so calm and regal.

Li smiled at Xander's reaction, his mother had that effect on people. As they were going to leave Li heard a scream, "Hold up guys!!!" He turned around and saw Meiling running towards him and crush him in a hug.

"Meiling!!? No one told me you were coming?" Li said.

"Oh, they wanted it to be a surprise," Meiling said happily.

"Trust me Meiling," Li said, "it IS a surprise."

Xander looked at the black haired girl with Li and whispered, "Who's that?"

Sakura said, "Oh, that's Meiling Li; she's was an orphan that Li's family took in. She's a really nice person; just don't let her personality deter you."

Xander nodded as Yelan smiled at the two of them, 'I am going to have words with Xander's parents," she thought darkly.

As the car they chartered drove back to Sunnydale Li was talking to his mother about Angel's curse.

Yelan nodded and said, "Yes Li, I was able to find the information on the curse too."

Li nodded and asked, "Mom, will we be able to make the curse permanent?"

"Oh yes, Romany curse's always have a clause and this one prevents Angel from experiencing a moment of true happiness," Yelan said, "easy enough for us to bypass, I think."

Li sighed with relief, Xander was going worried about this curse nonsense, truthfully so was he, Xander didn't need this weight on his shoulders.

"So," Xander said, "what do we do now?"

"First thing we do is to get your parents to sign custody to me," Yelan said.

Li nodded; Xander and Angel had been living in the house with him but it would be nice to make sure his parents would leave them alone so Xander could concentrate on his studies and the Clow cards.

Finally they got into Sunnydale; Yelan looked around and said, "So, this is the Hellmouth?"

"Yep," Xander said, "good old Sunnyhell."

Yelan directed the driver to go to the Harris's house first, Xander asked, "Mrs Li, why are we coming here?"

"I must tell your parents that you are going to be removed from their care," Yelan said.

Xander whispered, "Please, be careful."

Yelan looked at Xander with a look of tenderness and said, "Don't worry about me."

She walked up to the door and knocked on it and waited, when Tony opened the door Yelan looked at him and said gently, "I want you to sign custody of your son to me."

"Why the HELL would I sign custody over to YOU!!?" Tony yelled at Yelan.

"Because if you don't, I will just have to make sure you will regret it," Yelan said, the smile never leaving her face.

Tony looked at the woman and something told him to do what she said, he said, "Uhh, yeah sure Mrs?"

Yelan looked him in the eyes and said, "Li and that form you are going to sign is also a restraining order."

Tony just wanted the woman out of his house and he thought, 'I will be rid of the boy so it might not be so bad."

Xander watched the house in fear of what his father would do to Yelan; he almost collapsed with relief when Yelan walked out of the house gracefully holding the forms. Xander just stared at her in surprise and shock and said, "I haven't ever seen him cave like that!!"

Yelan said, "He is a coward, it was all too easy."

They got to Xander's new place and saw Angel waiting for them in the living room, Yelan walked in and Angel stood up politely and said, "Uhh, hello ma'am."

Yelan greeted Angel with a bow and said, "Greetings Angel. My son, Li, has informed me of your curse and I can say that we can modify it."

Angel coughed and said, "What!!?"

Yelan smiled gently, "I researched our library and, if you want, there is an incantation that can make sure the curse isn't lifted."

"I'll do it!!" Angel almost screamed.

"Don't get your hopes up," Yelan said, "we don't want to end the curse yet," she laughed

Angel sat down, almost in shock. Who knows WHAT would have happened if they hadn't looked into his curse. Angel shuddered to think what would have happened.

Sakura was jumping around Xander saying, "Come on lets go to your school, I want to meet everyone."

Li grinned; Sakura hadn't changed since they had seen each other last time; still cheerful and optimistic. As they turned to leave Yelan said, "Li, I want you to stay here and help me with the spell I must do on our friend and Xander; you come home right after school, we are going to begin your lessons in eastern magic tonight."

Xander said, "Yes Mrs Li," as he turned to leave.

Yelan looked at Angel and said, "Let us begin the preparations."

Sakura said, "Awww, I wish I could stay and watch the ritual."

Xander sighed and said, "I just hope Angel is still around when we get home."

Meiling said, "Don't worry; Yelan is a powerful woman so your friend will be fine when we get home."

As they went to Sunnydale High Meiling said, "So this is a Hellmouth? It's actually more pleasant then I would have imagined."

Sakura looked around and said, "I would have expected there to be monsters and things crawling everywhere."

Xander said, "They usually come out at night."

As they walked inside the school Buffy suddenly stopped them and said, "Xander, where have you been?"

Meiling said, "Uhh, what business is it of yours where Xander spends his time?"

Buffy said, "I'm his friend and I'm just worried about him."

Meiling said, "Well, he's fine as you can see. He's just showing his cousin Sakura around."

Buffy saw the girl next to Xander look at her with the brightest green eyes she had ever seen.

Buffy said, "Hello Sakura."

Sakura bowed and then said, "You gotta tell me everything about my cousin."

"Uhh, okay? But don't you know everything about him already?" Buffy asked confused.

"No, I just met him today," Sakura said, "we didn't even know about each other until last week."

Buffy was getting REALLY confused; first, all of the mysterious disappearances and if he heard a rumour of something strange going on he would run off somewhere and now he has a cousin that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well," Buffy said, "I'll look forward to seeing you tonight at the Bronze," and walked off.

Xander whispered, "She doesn't know about me hunting the Clow cards, she has enough to worry about without me getting in the way."

Meiling looked at Buffy walking down the hallway and said, "She seem concerned, maybe we should visit her at the Bronze."

Xander said, "Maybe but I want to make sure Angel's alright before we do anything tonight."

Sakura said, "Don't worry, Yelan and Li won't hurt Angel."

Meanwhile, Yelan and Li were doing the ritual to bind Angel's soul into his body for good using the power that Clow Reed had left them.

As they recited the spell Angel saw the large golden circle appear below him and he saw the image of the sun and the moon appear, he realized that it was just like Xander's circle when he summoned his staff. Angel looked at them and wondered what magic they were using when he felt a pain in his chest and he collapsed.

"Uhh," Angel moaned as he woke up, he saw that he was in a very Asian style house. He walked downstairs and saw a man wearing glasses and a very beautiful robe look at him and smile, "So, you're awake? I was hoping we could talk."

"And you are?" Angel asked.

"My name is Clow Reed and right now we are in the spiritual plane and I have come to give you a choice."

"What kind of choice?" Angel asked.

"The best kind of choice," Clow said.

"If you continue down the path set before you by the balance demon in helping the Slayer you will lose your soul and do many horrible things before you're stopped and sent into hell but come back and live with the hope of becoming human again," Clow added.

"That's impossible!!!" Angel said, "Once you're turned, you're turned."

"Nothing's impossible; right now Li and Yelan are trying to turn you human and it can work, if you accept that it can," Clow said.

"Wait," Angel asked, "Clow, what about me helping Xander?"

"Oh, you can still do that Angel," Clow said.

"But I won't have the strength to help him," Angel whispered.

"Yes, that is true Angel," Clow said as he poured a cup of tea for himself, "but strength only goes so far before it fails."

Angel looked at Clow, puzzled and said, "What do you mean?"

Clow sipped his tea and said, "Strength without skill and wisdom soon collapses."

"Oh," Angel said, "that makes sense actually."

"And you have a century of experience to standby you and Xander," Clow said.

"Okay then, how do we do this?" Angel asked.

Clow smiled and said, "Take my hand then."

Angel took Clow's hand and felt his body literally catch on fire. The fire didn't burn but it actually felt good, he looked at Clow who smiled gently as the fire consumed him, he also heard Angelus scream in agony. He saw Clow Reed's house disappear and saw that it was just him and Clow standing in a warm, dark void.

They saw a bright light and Clow said, "It's time for us to part and tell Xander that I am so proud of how he's handling his new found responsibility."

Angel woke up and saw Li and Yelan look at him, he ran to the mirror and saw, for the first time, his image reflected and nearly wept. He looked at Yelan and Li and said, "You two are miracle workers!!"

Yelan said, "No Angel, YOU made the choice."

"I can feel my heart again," Angel said as he heard it beat for the first time in centuries.

Later that day Xander, along with Meiling and Sakura, came home and Xander saw Angel and asked, "So, how did everything go with that ritual?"

Angel walked over to Xander and placed Xander's hand on his neck, smiling widely when Xander noticed the pulse.

Kero came in when he heard a large crash and said, "What happened guys?" when he saw Xander lying in the living room.

Angel grinned and said, "He just got a _slight_ shock."

A/N so what do you think of Clow Reed's conversation and what do you think of Angel becoming human again and should Yelan and Sakura along with Meiling stay in Sunnydale?

TBC

Please rate and review


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A surprise crossover and the disclaimer for it will be on the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters plus the surprise crossover mentioned below.

Warning: Whistler bashing ahead.

Chapter 6

Xander woke up and saw Angel looking at him, smiling. He muttered, "Dude, I had a dream that you were human."

Angel picked up Xander and said, "No dream Xander, I am human."

He placed Xander's hand back on his neck and Xander felt a pulse, his eyes went wide.

Xander looked into Angel's eyes and smiled, "That is SO cool."

Angel looked at Xander and hugged him, "It is cool."

Yelan looked at Angel and Xander, she walked up to Xander and said, "Now Xander I won't be able stay for too long but I will stay long enough to set up your lesson plans."

Xander nodded and was prepared to leave to go meet his friends when Yelan stopped him and said, "You also have a curfew now and I expect you to keep up in your studies."

"Uhh, yes Mrs Li," Xander said as he got ready to go upstairs.

Yelan looked at Angel and said, "What about you? What will you do now?"

Angel thought it over; he actually had a chance in life now that he was human. His heart soared with joy and now he wasn't sure, he wanted to stay close to Xander and help him.

Yelan smiled gently and as she walked to her bedroom she said, "Remember Angel; you always have a choice with us."

Angel grinned and decided he would go with Xander to the Bronze; he went out to get a breath of fresh air when he saw Whistler glare at him from under a tree.

"So Whistler," Angel said, "what do I owe to the pleasure of this visit?"

Whistler glared and said, "Do YOU know how many plans you and the boy screwed up when he unleashed those cards!!?"

Angel said, "Don't know, don't care," with a smile on his face.

Whistler said, "DAMN IT rat breath, the boy NEEDS to be stopped!!"

"What do you mean stopped?" Angel said with an edge of steel in his voice.

Whistler said, "Well, Clow Reed was one of the most powerful magicians in history, he was also dangerous to the balance."

Angel listened to Whistler's words and thought back to the gentle man who gave him the chance and said, "Dangerous? How? Didn't bow to the Powers, did he?"

"No, he was stubborn and defied the Powers whenever it suited him, he shattered age old prophecies," Whistler screamed.

Angel smiled and said, "My kind of guy."

Whistler glared at Angel and thought, "When did he develop a spine? Where was the malleable guilt ridden vampire that I knew?"

"So," Angel smiled, "is this about you telling me how disappointed you are in me?"

"No," Whistler grinned with an almost malicious smile, "the boy is now working for us."

Angel said, "No, he is not. He's just a kid; you can't choose to make him work for you."

Whistler said, "Shouldn't have taken Reed up on that offer," as he went off to find Xander.

Yelan had watched the exchange and said, "Angel, it's alright; it's not the first time the Powers came after us or Clow Reed."

Angel looked at Yelan and said, "But Xander's just a kid!!"

Yelan nodded and said, "Clow Reed knew this would happen too; he prevented the Powers from interfering in our lives and his two descendants lives."

"How?" Angel whispered, "How did he do that?"

"Let's just say that a lot of people owe Clow Reed's family favours and we never used," Yelan said, "and it's time that I call one in," as she walked in the house.

"Who are you going to call?" Angel asked with a hesitant voice.

Yelan smiled gently and said, "Don't worry."

Whistler had finally found the boy and was about to force him into a deal with them when he was suddenly restrained, he looked back and saw two men look at him, both with long white hair; one was wearing a white robe and the other one wearing a red robe.

InuYasha grinned at Whistler and said, "Well Whist old buddy, how are you doing?"

Sesshomaru said, "Brother, don't talk to IT any longer than we have too, just deliver the message."

"Right," InuYasha said, "leave Xander Reed alone, or else."

Whistler gulped, he didn't want to piss off these two guys and now he wanted to go home and crawl under his bed and cry but he couldn't.

"Sorry, he and Angel basically are screwing our plans up," Whistler stammered out.

Sesshomaru looked at Whistler with nothing but contempt and said, "Don't make us repeat ourselves."

Whistler screamed, "SCREW THIS!!!" and ran away while InuYasha and Sesshomaru watched on.

"So," InuYasha said, "does this clear our debt to Clow Reed?"

"Not even close to settling our debt," Sesshomaru said quietly, "but I have a feeling that Xander Reed may need us in the future," as they walked off into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Xander was watching Buffy and Meiling stare at each other while Li said, "This should be interesting, I have a theory about what might happen and it isn't pretty."

Sakura and Willow were busy talking to each other, happy that they found out that they had some things in common.

Willow said, "Xander, I love your cousin Sakura."

Xander said, "Yeah, she kind of grows on you doesn't she?"

Li said, "Yeah, she is one of my best friends, you really can't ask for a better friend than her."

Xander sighed with relief, it looks like his new friends were getting along with Buffy and Willow, other than Meiling of course, but of course he was sure Buffy and Meiling would get use to each other.

Li looked at his watch and said, "Xander, we have to get going home."

"Sorry girls," Xander said, "I promised my, uhh, aunt that we would be back early tonight," as they got up to leave.

Buffy and Willow were still worried about Xander but his new friends were nice so maybe he would be alright."

As the group were walking home, Xander noticed it was getting cold. He muttered, "Aren't we in southern California?" At the others nods he then added, "Then why is it SO damned cold all of a sudden!!?"

Li was about the answer when a massive blizzard struck, Xander summoned his staff and held the Fiery in his hand and said, "Fiery, I release you, burn this snow away."

Fiery flew around the falling flakes of snow and melted them away causing Xander see a woman wearing a snow white kimono looking down at him

"It's a Clow card," Li suddenly screamed, "It's the Snowy."

"How would you know that!!?" Xander screamed.

"Because I studied each of the cards effects and what they looked like," Li said as he drew his sword and placed an elemental ofuda on the blade and yelled, _"Element, fire!" _And directed a large gout of fire at the Snowy Card while Xander directed Fiery to blast at Snowy.

"Now," Li screamed, "seal it. I think its weak enough."

Xander said, "_Clow card I command you to return to your power confine; Snowy Card." _

The card floated towards Xander and he picked it up looking at the card and he said, "Thanks Li, I couldn't have done that without your help."

"Hey," Li said, "where are the girls?"

"Over here!!!" Sakura screamed under the large pile of snow.

Xander and Li rushed over to pull them out and Meiling sighed, "Will people be able to ignore this sudden blizzard?"

"I hope so," Xander said, "though I do wonder if Sunnydale syndrome can handle sudden blizzards."

Meanwhile back at the Li house, Angel and Yelan were sitting down to a warm cup of tea and talking. "So," Yelan said, "I was wondering; what will you do now?"

Angel said, "That's what you're worried about!!? I'm worried sick about Xander and the rest of them, Whistler was pretty pissed off when he left."

Yelan poured Angel another cup of tea and said, "And I told you; I have handled it."

"Yes I know, it's just that I want to protect Xander," Angel sighed, "I don't want him to be a tool for the PTBs"

"And he won't," Yelan said as she drank her tea, "like I said; Clow Reed's family has a LOT of people whom are indebted to Clow Reed and Xander can call any of them for help if it's absolutely necessary."

Angel grumbled, she seemed SO calm, how could she be THAT calm when it was Xander and her son in danger?

Yelan looked at Angel and said, "You didn't really answer my question; what will you do now that you're human?"

Angel said, "I'm not particularly sure what I could do."

Yelan said, "Why don't you go to the university here and get a degree or two?"

Angel looked at her puzzled and asked, "Why?"

"Because it would give you something to do during the day and it would unseemly for you to lurk around the school for waiting for Xander and his friends to get out of school."

Angel thought it over and said, "It might be a good idea."

Yelan smiled gently and said, "Of course it's a good idea and I would like to hire you as a retainer for the Li family."

"Why," Angel asked, curious.

Yelan said, "Because Angel, when I leave, Syaoran and Sakura will be staying here and Sakura will need help with adjusting to American culture."

Angel said, "What about the other girl; Meiling?"

"Oh, she's staying too, she is Li's bodyguard and now is Xander's too," Yelan said as she went to put the tea cups away.

"So, anything else Xander should be learning?" Angel asked, "I know what Li is teaching him."

"Ah yes," Yelan said, "as Clow Reed's descendent he might have dealings with the Eastern demons or as they call themselves; Youkai," Yelan said.

Angel nodded, "I have heard about the Youkai, not beings you want to cross."

Yelan nodded and said, "That's why I have asked an old friend to teach Xander about their customs and ways."

"The boy hasn't had very many good experiences with demons," Angel said.

"He accepted you didn't he?" Yelan said, "So I am sure he will accept his new teacher."

TBC

Disclaimer part 2: I don't own the InuYasha series either.

A/N well do you guys like the inclusion of characters from the InuYasha manga/anime and who should Xander's instructor be let me know what you guys think and a have an idea about who Yue should be but I will keep it a surprise I think

Please rate and review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 7

A couple of days later Angel was taking care of Xander after he and his friends all caught colds for which Xander blamed the Snowy card.

"**_ACHOOO_**," Xander sneezed, his nose a bright red and running, he looked at Angel and said, "Please, I'm all stuffed up so don't come closer or you're gonna catch it."

Angel sighed as he poured Xander a cup of hot tea and said, "You're sick, you need someone to take care of you."

"Not that sick," Xander muttered as he tried to watch TV.

Yelan came in and said, "I am sorry that I have to leave you with four sneezing children Angel but Xander's instructor is coming in today and he's bringing his wife and a couple of friends along."

Angel nodded and said, "The others are alright, it's just that Xander's the hard one, he's not a good patient."

Xander glared at Angel and said, "I am SO a good patient."

"Good patients don't try to sneak out of the house and make me worry myself half to death Xander," Angel grumbled.

Xander again glared at Angel and went to sleep, grumbling about ex-vampires who were acting like mother hens.

Angel looked at the sick teenager and said, "I hope I catch this and then I can be as stubborn and difficult to you as you are to me."

Kero came in wearing an apron and said, "Okay, I gave Li and the others their medicine it's time for Xander's dose. Hold him down."

Xander said, "You don't need to hold me down."

Angel said, "We tried that remember and you tried to make a break for the door."

Yelan laughed softly, she adored Xander like he was hers already, if she could have her way he would have been in Hong Kong already learning the culture and magic from her and the other elder's of Clan Li.

Xander sighed as they gave him the medicine and Angel made sure he swallowed it.

Yelan walked to the door and smiled, she heard their guests come in and she greeted them.

Kagome smiled and said, "Yelan, it's been so long," as she returned the bow.

InuYasha said, "So where's Xander Reed anyways?"

Yelan looked at InuYasha and said, "I am sorry, Xander has caught a bad cold and the lessons won't start until he's feeling better."

InuYasha grumbled on how weak Xander was; he should have been able to fight off a little cold.

Kagome glared at InuYasha and said, "Excuse me Yelan," as she suddenly screamed out, **"SIT BOY!!"**

The resulting crash resounded throughout the house, waking everyone who had managed to get to sleep, Kagome said, "Sorry Yelan."

Yelan laughed and said, "They needed to meet you anyways and who is this gentleman?" she asked pointing towards a figure behind them.

"Oh him?" InuYasha said, "He's a wolf Youkai."

"I can introduce myself dog," he said, "greetings; I am Koga of the southern wolf tribe."

Yelan bowed and said, "Why is he here anyways?"

Kagome said, "Oh, I wanted him to come along; he's always a loner and I think he needs to make friends."

Koga said, "I came because I wanted to meet the descendent of Clow Reed."

Yelan smiled again, 'A most interesting group,' she thought, she could easily see the bonds of friendship formed between them, even the Wolf had a great deal of friendship for the half demon.

Angel led Xander down, who was still sniffling trying to keep his nose from running. Koga was entranced by Xander, even the scent of the illness couldn't cover his delicious scent down. He walked over to Xander and said, "I am Koga of the southern wolf tribe."

Xander looked at the man in front of him and said, "Hi, Xander Reed."

Koga just looked at Xander, the scent that came from him was incredible, and the power he radiated was almost like a beacon, he noticed that Kagome and InuYasha noticed it too.

Xander looked at Koga, who suddenly realized he was staring; he blushed and then excused himself.

"What was that about?" Xander asked curiously.

Kagome said, "Oh, I think he likes you," and giggled at the thought of the tough wolf Youkai having a crush.

Xander blushed and stared at Kagome with shock in his face and said, "Are you kidding me?"

InuYasha snorted out, "Most likely he likes the power you're radiating."

Yelan said, "Xander these people, save for Kagome, are Youkai or eastern demons."

Xander looked at them and said, "What do you mean demons?"

"Eastern demons, unlike the ones you are used to, are usually more powerful than the western demons," Yelan said.

Kero came down and said, "I'll explain more about the differences about the two types soon."

InuYasha looked at Kero and started to laugh out hard and he said, "Keroberos, is that you?"

Kero looked at InuYasha and said, "Pretty cocky for someone whose butt I kicked when we met last."

"If Clow Reed hadn't been there it would have gone differently, trust me," InuYasha said.

Kero glared at InuYasha and InuYasha glared right back at Kero when suddenly Kero grabbed InuYasha's face and said, "Dude, I missed you."

InuYasha smiled and said, "I missed you too Keroberos."

"I go by Kero now; it's easier for Xander to say than my full name."

InuYasha looked at Xander and said to Kagome, "Why don't you go and get him some medicine?"

Kagome glared and said, "I was going to get all of them some anyways and remember what I said about ordering me around."

Yelan smiled and said, "I must be leaving soon and it was good to see you again Kagome."

Kagome nodded and looked at Xander and said, "It's time for bed."

Xander said, "I'm not tired," but cringed when Kagome glared at him and literally picked him up and carried him to his room.

Angel said, "That woman is my new god!!"

InuYasha looked at Angel and, "She's my wife, remember that."

Angel nodded and Koga came back in, sighing with relief that Xander was gone and he could think straight again.

InuYasha said, "Got a crush wolf?"

"None of your business dog," Koga replied with Angel sitting between the both of them and getting more and more nervous.

InuYasha said, "If he returns your feelings I am going to have to make sure the illness hasn't affected his mind."

Kagome came down and saw the tension building up and said, "Koga, InuYasha behave yourselves or else."

Angel saw the two Youkai suddenly pale and stop glaring and he wondered for a brief second what the woman had over the two Youkai that made them both stop what they were doing and sit quietly.

InuYasha said, "If you're wondering why we stopped, wait until YOU get HER mad."

Koga nodded sagely and said, "For once the dog knows what he's talking about."

Angel sighed and said, "Kagome, I am sorry you had to come while the kids were sick. Kero and I have been taking care of them."

Kagome smiled gently and said, "I want you to rest as well, you could have caught it too."

"Uhh, yes ma'am," and walked to his room.

The two Youkai said, "Smart man."

Meanwhile in the Master's lair, the Master had been hearing rumours about the descendant of Clow Reed was in Sunnydale and was actually scared for the first time in years, the family of Clow Reed was deeply connected to the eastern demon clans who would be coming over to check up on whomever it was and that would be bad for him.

And finally in the Ministry of Magic, Percy Weasley was waiting for Cornelius Fudge to finish his meeting with Albus Dumbledore, he was feeling dejected as he and his family weren't on speaking terms anymore and that hurt him but he never trusted the headmaster of Hogwarts and he couldn't understand his family's unquestioning support. He suddenly felt something come over him, he walked past his father who decided try to bury the hatchet with Percy.

Arthur saw Percy walk past him without even greeting him and while that wasn't unusual, given the estrangement, he whispered, "Percy, is that you?"

Percy turned back and spoke with a voice that resounded with confidence and power, "The Clow cards have awoken and I must go to where they have awakened and prepare whoever it is for the Final Judgment."

Arthur said, "Son, you aren't yourself right now," and went to restrain Percy. He suddenly backed away when his son's hair turned from its red colouring to a snow white, his eyes were bright blue, brighter than any sapphire he had seen and then the white wings sprouted.

Yue completed his transformation and looked at the now terrified Arthur Weasley, regarding him for a minute. Then he took flight, it would take time but Yue knew he would find where the cards were and he would test the cardcaptor.

A/N: So what do you guys think of who I made Yue into? I wanted him to be a character from Harry Potter and I felt no one would suspect Percy Weasley as Yue and also what do you think of a Xander/Koga pairing or I could still go Xander/Yue/Percy thing because Yue would be still be Percy but as always feedback is welcomed. Thank you for your support on this story guys.

TBC

Please rate and review


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.**

**Chapter 8**

**Koga watched Angel fuss over Xander, who was still very ill, and couldn't help feel jealous, he walked up to Angel and said, "I'll take care of him," and snarled slightly at Angel to get his point through.**

"**Fine," Angel grumbled, "See if he's a better patient for you!" **

**Xander coughed and wheezed over Koga and muttered, "I thought you'd be gone by now?" **

"**Hmmph!" Koga smirked, "I'm kind of impressed that you haven't run screaming to the hills because I'm attracted to you, most people your age and in this society wouldn't have accepted it."**

"**Oh god! You're interested in me!" Xander mumbled and sighed, "I'm trying to be open minded and besides; I'm too damned sick to be freaking out." **

**Koga laughed, "Oh," and went to the kitchen to make Xander some more tea. **

**Inuyasha smirked, "Hey wolf, it looks like you got tamed by a teenager." **

"**Hmmph, dog I learned from you," Koga snarled back as he made the tea. **

**Xander saw Koga come in with a cup of tea and smelled the tea, he tried to hide his face in his pillows to avoid the tea. **

**Koga looked at him and said, "You are drinking the tea, now!" **

"**No," Xander grumbled, "It smells weird."**

"**Of course it does!" Koga yelled, "Its medicinal tea!" and poured it down Xander's mouth and made him swallow it and he muttered, "That should make you feel better. Now, go to sleep." **

"**Don't wanna sleep, I keep dreaming that I'm wearing an incredibly ugly pink dress and Angel is following me around and videotaping me catching Clow cards," Xander moaned. **

"**Wow!" Koga said, "That sounds kind of messed up," as he tucked Xander back in and patted him on the head.**

**Inuyasha came in and smirked, "Yep, he's tamed you alright wolf." **

"**He hasn't tamed me dog," Koga yelled back at Inuyasha. **

**Kagome was busy making soup for the children and heard the argument emanating from Xander's room, her face became strained as she screamed out, "Damn it **you two; get out of his room and let him rest, don't make me come in there!"

Xander sighed with relief as they ran out terrified of what she might do if she came in and he wondered what could one angry woman could do against a demon and a half demon and went back to sleep.

She snuck in to see if Xander was alright, as she put his head to his brow she gasped; it was really warm, as if he had a very high fever, the other children were doing better but there was something wrong with Xander; his fever was incredibly high. She walked out and looked at Angel and said, "I need you to go to the pharmacy and pick me up some things there."

Angel looked at her face, which was worried, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Xander's illness is more severe than I thought it would be," she said, "And I need more medicine."

Koga snarled, "I'll get the medicine," and took the note and money from her and walked out to get the medicine.

He looked around the town and sneered in disgust; so many western demons, he hated them, at least Youkai had honour, well at least most of them did. He got the medicine Kagome told him to get and ran back as fast as he could.

Kagome was busy doing everything to keep Xander's temperature down, it was horrible. She began to get worried when Koga came in with a bag full of medicine; she nodded and said, "Now I need a bag of ice."

"Hmm," Kero said as he floated down, "We could use the snowy card to help cool him down."

"Can we summon it without Xander?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yeah," Kero said as he flew up to Xander's room to get the card.

Angel came in and looked at Xander, who was tossing and turning in his sleep moaning. His heart constricted; he wanted to help the boy but he was unsure on how to do it, he put his hand on Xander's chest and whispered, "Please be alright Xander, you're like my little brother."

Kero came in holding the Snow card and had Angel say an incantation and the Snow appeared, she looked down and Angel ordered her to create a snow storm.

The snow storm was relatively gentle; huge white flakes began to fall on Xander cooling him down.

Kagome chased everyone out and began to give Xander extra care.

Several hours passed and Kagome came out exhausted, she had a slight smile on her face and said, "His fever's broken and his temperature has come down," and nearly collapsed.

Inuyasha ran over, picked her up and made sure that she was alright. He then carried her off to bed while Angel and Koga ran in to check on Xander and Koga was pleased; the scent of the illness was gone and he was breathing normally. Angel put his hand on Xander's forehead and was pleased that he felt normal.

Koga growled, "Something about this illness doesn't seem right to me, the others had the same cold but for some damned reason it was worst on him; that speaks that it might have been an attack on him."

Angel snarled and stopped himself, "Hmm, it's not as scary if you aren't a vampire," which caused Koga to laugh.

"Come on," Koga said, "We'll investigate with Li's help."

"Alright," Angel said as they got out, letting Xander sleep.

Li heard a knock on his door and walked over to see an angry wolf Youkai and former vampire in front of his door, he said, "What do you two want?"

Koga walked in, growling, "The cold Xander had was serious, did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Li said, "I heard that and I was curious; we all had the same cold but his was serious."

"It wasn't natural, his cold," Koga yelled, "It was a curse; I caught the scent of bad magic in the air, the dog smelled it too, I could tell but he didn't want to worry people."

Li sighed, "I can do a charm to see what it was, if there was one, but tomorrow; it's late and I want to sleep," and slammed the door in their faces.

Koga sighed and said, "I guess it _is_ late for mortals," and saw that Angel was about to collapse, he picked up Angel and brought him to his room.

As he walked downstairs he saw Inuyasha sitting down watching the box that the mortals watched to entertain themselves.

"Hey Dog, I feel like tearing things apart, do you want to help me tear some of these western demons apart?"

Inuyasha grinned, "Yeah, Kagome is sleeping and we could let some steam off," he grabbed his sword and they grinned as they ran out and as Xander and his friends slept, Koga and Inuyasha were tearing apart vampires and demons, that night saw the greatest decline in its demon population in over _twenty_ years.

Buffy had been patrolling and stopped dead in her tracks and muttered, "What the hell!" as she saw vampires running away from a dark haired man, who seemed to be transforming into a whirlwind and rushing towards them.

'Umm, angry whirlwinds chasing demons down?' Buffy thought, 'This girl is _**so**_ out of here!' and ran off.

Koga had just finished tearing apart some of the western demons when he saw a blonde girl rush off but he just shrugged, he had demons to kill and ran off in his wolf form to find the Dog.

Later that night they walked back in, happy after the mayhem they inflicted on the demon population. Koga laughed and said, "Dog, let's do this more often, this town needs a nice little clean up like that."

Inuyasha laughed, "Tomorrow night; I say we go find this Master vampire some of the dust bags were talking about."

"Yeah," Koga said excitedly, "That sounds like a plan to me."

The next morning Xander woke up, stretching and groaned, he felt good; he didn't feel like someone had been hitting his head with ye old sledgehammer. He smiled as he got down and saw Kagome fixing up a nice meal.

She looked up and smiled and said, "Xander, it looks like you're feeling much better today, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah," Xander stretched out again, smiled deeply at her and laughed, "I feel good, really good."

"Good," Kagome said, "But you're going to stay here today, I have to make sure you're feeling better."

Xander coughed and smiled as she sat him down and poured him a cup of clear fluid, she said, "Its miso soup, it's very good for you."

He looked at it and sipped the soup and gagged as it was so salty, she smiled as looked at him and made him drink it down and she said, "Now Xander, I know Koga is interested in you and I must let you know that I am glad you aren't freaking out."

"Yeah," Xander coughed as he finished his soup and grimaced as she poured another cup for him, "It's weird, I guess, but I'm going to try not to freak out."

"Yeah," Kagome smiled, "And you're going to find that the Reed name carries weight in the Eastern Demon clans, it's why Inuyasha and I came here to teach you the rules for dealing with them; they aren't as brutal as the western demons you face but they aren't to be taken lightly, they are all very powerful."

Xander nodded as Kagome continued, "As you grow into your powers you will find that more of the Youkai will be trying make you into an ally or mate. Koga, at least, has the good sense to try to court you in a polite manner."

Meanwhile at the Master's lair the order was in disarray, Darla was terrified, she looked at the Master and said, "Almost three quarters of us were wiped out last night."

The Master looked worried for the first time in centuries; the surviving members told them that it was indeed done by Eastern Demons. He screamed in rage; so much planning gone and all because of Clow Reed's descendant, he had no hope that any of his plans would be fulfilled now.

As Syaoran went to school with Meiling and Sakura he thought to himself, 'Was it the Powers who attacked Xander in such a way or something else? While the Reed family had allies it also had enemies.'

Sakura looked ready to cry; she looked at Syaoran and said, "We're going to find out who attacked Xander, right?"

"Yes," he replied, "The attack was one of the most cowardly attempts on someone's life I have ever seen."

"Oooh, was it that nasty old man?" Sakura said, "You know; the one who kind of looks like Gandalf from the Lord of the rings?"

"No," Syaoran said, "Albus Dumbledore is smart and besides; how would he know that the descendant of Clow Reed has been found?"

As they walked into the school they saw a new student, he looked kind of out of place and Sakura said, "He has the reddest hair that I have ever seen, don't you think so?"

The man walked towards them and said, "Hello, my name is Percy and I'm looking for the Library, could you help me?"

TBC

Who do you think attacked Xander or was it just a bad cold?

Please rate and review.


End file.
